doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP04: The Garden Terminal (Hell Revealed)
right|thumb|256px|A pool with a BFG MAP04: The Garden Terminal, designed jointly by Yonatan Donner and Haggay Niv, is the fourth map of Hell Revealed. It uses the music track "MMMenu" from Rise of the Triad. Description According to the Hell Revealed info pack: :Finally you have a chance to see some nice outdoor view. The first part is the garden, and once you lower the teleporter you get to the terminal area. :Size: small :Difficulty: easy This level divides neatly into two areas. The first section of the level (the "garden") was designed by Yonatan Donner, the second (the "terminal") by Haggay Niv. thumb|250px|Automap view of MAP04: The Garden Terminal Walkthrough Run along the tree lined avenue to the open courtyard area, then head to the top left of the map. In the corner is a short pedestal in the corner containing a red key. Take the key then turn around and open the red key door to hit a switch. This raises a short step in the top right hand corner of the map making the yellow key accessible. Grab it then return to the first courtyard area, where there is a yellow key door and another switch. Run south and head into the courtyard area containing a teleporter inside a large circle. The teleporter takes you to a new section of the map. Open the door of the large building in front of you, then lower the lift in the next room. Once it raises open any of the doors to head outside. Keep running south until you're behind the building and take the blue key. Head back inside, open the blue key door and exit. Other points of interest In the first area of the garden a BFG is prominently displayed, but there is no way to pick it up. Secrets #The exit room is tagged as secret. Impossible to miss. Speedrunning Routes and tricks This is another small map with a simple route that involves picking up three keys in succession. The only shortcut available for a speedrun is a glide between the barriers surrounding the yellow key. This allows the red key to be skipped. This tactic has yet to be used in a Compet-n demo, because of the difficulty in performing the trick while surrounded by monsters. The only secret on this level is unavoidable, which makes Nightmare! and NM100S exactly the same. Compet-n therefore only accepts Nightmare! submissions. In UV max play the main constraint on a good time is the player's ability in lining up his shots. The super shotgun is given early on, and the open garden is full of weak monsters scattered about. The first group of monsters in the tree lined avenue will usually be run past, as infighting will reduce their number and the remnants wander up into the garden while the player collects keys. Although some players opt to take the shotgun from the first sergeant before skipping the rest of the pack. The super shotgun is the best weapon to use in the first area of the level, save for the monsters around the outer edge of the yellow key area. These are taken out with chaingun since the level structure here prevents them from lining up in an effective manner for the super shotgun. The "terminal" section of the level is cleared out first with super shotgun, then with chaingun in the outdoor area (although the super shotgun may also be used). When first teleporting into this part of the level the fastest route is to run forward, fire one shot to clear the path, and lower the lift. While waiting for it to rise clear out the remaining monsters behind with the super shotgun - there's enough time for two shots with no time loss. In -fast demos the same time constraint applies (lining up monsters effectively), with the added complication that because most of the early areas will surround the player with rapidly firing monsters, taking care to line up shots carries a health risk. A common tactic is to run through the first garden area with one super shotgun blast, then run into the red key corner and use it as cover to clear out the next area. In pacifist runs the monsters present some difficulty but there is enough space to run around them, and enough cover to hide from the larger packs while they attack each other. The main problem is the two chaingunners blocking the switches behind the red and yellow key doors. These need to be woken up and allowed to walk clear of the switch. The large supply of weak monsters and simple route on this level make it one of the easier Hell Revealed levels for Respawn. Two Hell Knights, one Revenant and one Cacodemon can be skipped, the tradeoff is that the player will need to wait a little in the first part of the level for respawns. The second half of the level is too short for respawns to have any impact on the kill percentage. Despite all the weak monsters, this is the first Hell Revealed level to feature the "tougher" monsters, and with no berserk pack this makes Tyson a bit more difficult. A mixture of fist and pistol is needed in the first section of the level, with Chaingunners available for infighting with the Hell Knight at the yellow key. The player will probably not have enough ammo to pistol the caco at the end of the level, and punching a caco to death with the standard fist takes some care. Speed is determined by how adventurous the player is with their ammo supply. See: * Hell Revealed at Compet-N * Hell Revealed at the Doom Speed Demos Archive Statistics Map data Things Garden Terminal (Hell Revealed) Category:Yonatan Donner levels Category:Haggay Niv levels